


plot twist

by amaelamin



Series: hyuken tumblr prompts [16]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: In which jyanie, bin and taek somehow turn into girls for some reason. Mainly for hyuken and wonsik dying because of bin but whatever you do with the rest it's up to you.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	plot twist

Jaehwan jolts awake, his heart thundering. Someone is screaming, and it’s – a girl?

He stumbles out of his room, legs moving on automatic, and he’s the first one to Taekwoon’s room where the terrified screaming is coming from. He’s barely awake and not thinking straight, so when he slams the door open and sees a girl in the middle of Taekwoon’s room _wearing Taekwoon’s pajamas_ staring at herself in the wardrobe mirror he curses out loud and long – his first natural thought is that a crazed fan has broken into the dorm somehow, though that doesn’t really explain the screaming – and where the hell is Taekwoon hyung?

The girl whips around at the sound of Jaehwan’s cursing, and gasps so hard she nearly chokes.

“Jaehwan,” she stammers, pointing a trembling finger at him – and begins screaming again, voice gone hoarse by this point.

“What the fuck-” Sanghyuk pushes groggily into the room too, eyes locking onto the hysterical girl, and in the middle of the uproar Jaehwan’s mind uselessly wanders to the thought of Hakyeon scolding Sanghyuk for cursing though Jaehwan’s highly aware the situation may well warrant it.

“We need to get her out of here,” Jaehwan tells Sanghyuk, one hand on his shoulder to hold him back just in case he’s thinking of doing something rash. Jaehwan clears his throat – his voice sounds funny; still affected by sleep and coming out too high-pitched. “Where’s Taekwoon hyung?”

Sanghyuk turns around so fast he nearly gives himself whiplash, and stares at Jaehwan as if he’s never seen him before. He turns to look back at the girl, and then Jaehwan, as his jaw slowly drops.

“What?” Jaehwan demands, and then impatiently clears his throat again. Fucking hell, he better not be coming down with something that’s going to affect his voice –

Shouting begins in Hongbin’s room.

Jaehwan is sure his heart is going to go into overdrive at the rate things are going, and Sanghyuk darts into the room to grab the girl’s wrist and pull her after him and Jaehwan to where Hongbin and Hakyeon sleep.

Hakyeon looks up at them as they barrel in, both hands gripping a girl tightly by her shoulders as she tries to take deep ragged breaths, and Jaehwan gasps, scandalised to the roots of his hair.

“Did the whole fucking world smuggle girls in last night?” He bursts out, and then roars a little in frustration trying out his voice again. Something’s seriously wrong; maybe he’s developed vocal nodules? _Fuck._ Can that happen overnight?

“Tae – Taekwoon,” Hakyeon says weakly, looking between Jaehwan and the other two that came into the room with him. “Jaehwan? You too?”

“ _What?_ Me too what?” Jaehwan snaps, on edge from all the screaming waking him up so rudely and whatever the fuck’s wrong with his voice and all these unexplained hysterical women popping up out of nowhere –

Sanghyuk forcefully grabs Jaehwan’s hands and cups them to Jaehwan’s own chest, and Jaehwan is about to rip him a new one about doing stupid shit when there’s serious problems they have to deal with before his mind goes absolutely blank.

He squeezes slightly the breasts he’s cupping – breasts that are attached to his chest. Breasts he didn’t have when he went to bed last night. Breasts that girls have.

He looks down at himself, noting the swell of them underneath his shirt, and his hands – smaller, thinner, his Vixx ring now loose and in danger of slipping off his finger.

“Oh,” he whispers, mind firmly having hit a gigantic roadblock.

They all stare at each other, the power of speech escaping all of them in the face of this surreal catastrophe.

“I can’t believe Wonsik is still asleep,” Hakyeon says finally, helplessly, and Hongbin bursts into hysterical laughter.

*

Wonsik is finally woken – and then forcibly calmed down by Sanghyuk – once they’re all gathered in Hakyeon and Hongbin’s room, seated in a rough circle and trying to figure out what the hell to do. Taekwoon is curled into a ball, hugging himself – herself – and refusing to look at anybody, while both Jaehwan and Hongbin seem to have short-circuited. They’ve never seen Jaehwan this silent.

“Should we call a manager? Should we tell someone?” Sanghyuk ventures, only to have the three girls lash out strident ‘no!’s.

“They’re right,” Hakyeon nods slowly. “The bigger this gets the worse it’ll be. We need to keep it between us only.”

“But what if-” Sanghyuk begins, and he can tell the others already know what he’s about to say. _What if they don’t turn back?_

“Don’t,” Hongbin warns, big eyes both striking and soft with the more feminine shape they’ve taken on. “Don’t say it.”

The three of them are all still tall – tall for girls, but a good ten centimetres or so shorter than what they used to be, bodies slighter though still athletic and hair not dramatically longer but softer about their faces. Their pajamas are practically hanging off them now, all of them sitting with their arms crossed in front of their chests or hunched over to hide their new breasts – Hongbin’s grabbed an oversized hoodie to wear over his thin sleep shirt.

“How did this _happen?_ ” Wonsik breathes, still struggling with what he’s seeing.

Taekwoon gets up abruptly and stalks off to his room, slamming the door behind him and locking it. Hakyeon drops his face into his hands.

“I’ll – I’ll deal with him,” he says. “You both-” he sits up again, eyeing Hongbin and Jaehwan. “Think damn hard about what all three of you could have done that caused this and maybe we’ll find a clue how to reverse this nonsense. Please.”

“If we knew we’d have said so already,” Hongbin retorts, fragile glass edge to his voice obvious and forgivable.

Hakyeon gets to his feet and goes to stand outside Taekwoon’s door, knocking and calling out to him softly as Jaehwan and Hongbin look at each other, and Sanghyuk and Wonsik look at them.

“At least you’re pretty,” Jaehwan says finally, and Hongbin makes a sound like a half-sob, half-laugh.

“Yay,” he answers, smile watery. “You still have your nose. Unfortunate.”

“It’s extremely charming,” Jaehwan replies deadpan, and for a moment it’s so _Jaehwan_ that it’s almost possible to ignore the higher-pitched voice and undeniably-feminine features of the face that said it. “Looks like I’ve got bigger boobs than you, anyway, so I win.”

Hongbin makes dying frog noises as Wonsik goes crimson and laughter bubbles up within Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk can’t tell if it’s hysteria or the usual response to Jaehwan’s ridiculousness. He tries to breathe.

“On that note,” Jaehwan says, suddenly pausing. “I have somewhere I need to be.”

“What are you doing?” Hongbin asks, but Jaehwan speeds off to his room without a backwards glance, and Wonsik slowly turns a deeper shade of red.

“Do you think he’s going to-” he starts, and then stops himself.

Hongbin’s eyes grow comically large as Sanghyuk finally gives in to the madness and starts laughing.

*

Jaehwan locks his door behind him and pulls off his shirt and shorts before standing in front of his full-length mirror, heart pounding underneath one shapely breast.

“Damn,” he breathes, running slightly-trembling hands through his longer hair and down over his chest, feeling the soft-firmness of his breasts and the nubs of his nipples hardening as he touches them in fascination. When was the last time he’d been this close to bare breasts? Too fucking long ago.

There’s nothing between his legs – Jaehwan tries to even his breathing at the lack of a sight so familiar that now his own body is utterly alien to him. He lets one hand trail down between his thighs and feel the neat folds there, the slight pressure of his fingers making him shiver a bit.

“Fucking hell,” Jaehwan closes his eyes. When he opens them he turns around, noting the fuller curve of his ass and smaller waist, softer stomach – and those breasts once more. He cups them, feeling their weight, and then after a moment starts to laugh silently at himself.

“Well, I’m hot,” he tells his reflection. “Congratulations. I would look so cute in thigh-highs.”

A thought abruptly strikes him and he nearly bounces on the spot in excitement before rushing over to his wardrobe to dig right in the back of one of the drawers for Hongbin’s last birthday present to him – a joke present Hongbin pretended was the real one before giving him his actual gift – and when he pulls out the pink lace panties he’s nearly overcome for a moment with the insanity of it all.

“Who’d’ve thought I’d actually have the occasion to wear these one day?” Jaehwan mutters, pulling them on and going to stand in front of the mirror once more. The panties suit him – suit his skin tone, suit the shape of his new hips, the see-through lace soft and pretty over the swell of his ass.

“If only I had a matching bra,” he muses, and then shakes his head at himself in wonder at his own ability to be thinking about looking pretty in matching lingerie when he’s lost his fucking dick.

Soft knocking at his door makes him start for a moment, but when he hears Sanghyuk’s voice he grabs his shirt and holds it in front of him before he opens the door.

“Just making sure you – _hyung_ ,” Sanghyuk cuts himself off, voice choked as he takes in the pink panties and Jaehwan barely covering himself up with his shirt. He really doesn’t know why he’s surprised – this is exactly in line with what he knows of Jaehwan, but _breasts_ are too much for him to take right now. “What are you _doing?_ ”

“Close the door,” Jaehwan tells him, and goes back to stand in front of the mirror, dropping the shirt on his bed. Sanghyuk averts his eyes firmly, staring at the ceiling and trying to tell himself there’s nothing weird about this picture.

“This is fucking crazy, Hyukkie,” Jaehwan says, and Sanghyuk shivers a little at the sound of Jaehwan’s girl voice. “On the inside – I’m _me_. But on the outside – what the hell, you know? I feel like I’m a spirit that’s possessed some girl’s body. Though if you look at my face – it’s _me,_ but not me. I could go out right now and nobody would suspect a thing. Everybody would think I’m really just some girl.”

“Uh-huh,” Sanghyuk nods, still looking at the ceiling. “You think you could put on some clothes, hyung?”

“Why?” Jaehwan turns around to stare at Sanghyuk. “Is this making you uncomfortable?”

“I’ve seen you naked plenty of times, hyung,” Sanghyuk swallows. “Just not like this.”

Jaehwan comes to stand in front of Sanghyuk, staring at him until Sanghyuk chances a glance down – further down than he usually has to to look at Jaehwan – and immediately looks away again.

“So, what? You’ll fool around with me as a boy but as a girl you can’t even look at me?”

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk pleads, voice urgent. “Don’t make this more complicated than it already is. This is a huge shock. And I’ve never-”

“You’ve never what?” Jaehwan prompts.

“I’ve never seen a girl naked, okay? Happy now?”

“Oh my god, Hyukkie,” Jaehwan breathes. “I didn’t know.”

“Yeah, so,” Sanghyuk gestures in the general direction of the bed. “Put on a shirt, please, hyung.”

“You’re blushing,” Jaehwan grins slowly. “And well, Sanghyuk, what better time than the present to explore new horizons?”

“You’re crazy,” Sanghyuk can’t help but stare incredulously. “How are you not freaking out? Taekwoon hyung – _that_ reaction, I understand. Hongbin hyung is trying very hard to hold it together but he’s fully wigged out too. But _you_ – did I just hear right what I think you’re suggesting?”

“Of course I’m freaking out!” Jaehwan protests, waving his hands expansively. “I’m _trying_ not to freak out, because that won’t do anybody any good. And if I can take my mind off panicking for the next twenty minutes or so then why not?”

“We-” Sanghyuk splutters. “We _can’t_ , hyung, oh my god! Not like this!”

“Why, is this disgusting to you? Is that it?”

“No, hyung, you’re killing me, my god. But what if-” Sanghyuk lowers his voice. “What if you – you know.”

“What if I what?” Jaehwan asks, bewildered.

“We don’t have any condoms,” Sanghyuk hisses, and then blushes so hard he nearly lifts off from the ground with the force of it.

“Oh,” Jaehwan says. “ _Oh._ ”

“Yes, _oh_ ,” Sanghyuk answers sarcastically. “We have no idea what might happen. I’m not risking it.”

“Hm,” Jaehwan nods his head slowly. “There’s a lot we can do that doesn’t involve you actually being inside me, though.”

Sanghyuk squeezes his eyes shut, trying to exorcise Jaehwan and all the assorted mental images from his mind.

“You want to touch me,” he hears Jaehwan say, and it isn’t a question. “So touch me.”

*

“Do you – do you want breakfast?”

Wonsik doesn’t know what to do with his eyes, his hands, his entire life. He feels like if he stares at Hongbin too much Hongbin will be uncomfortable – even more uncomfortable than he already is, and the last thing Wonsik wants is to make things harder for him – but there is something heartbreaking about how beautiful Hongbin is like this that Wonsik can’t take his eyes away from. Hongbin has always been beautiful; that fact is glaringly obvious to anyone with a working pair of eyes, and now he’s beautiful too, just – differently, and Wonsik is terrified that he’s going to do or say something that will rub Hongbin the wrong way. It’s not that he’s _more_ beautiful as a girl – but there’s no way Wonsik is able to put that into words.

Hongbin stretches out his legs, long and bare and shapely, and Wonsik feels like the fizzing in his brain would be an aneurysm if he knew what an aneurysm felt like.

“I’m not sure,” Hongbin replies, laughing a little desultorily.

“You need to eat something,” Wonsik gets up. He’s nervous as hell, and he hopes it doesn’t show too much. “I’ll make you jam sandwiches.”

Hongbin laughs again, less hopeless this time. “My mother used to make me jam sandwiches in kindergarten.”

“I can cut them into shapes too if you want,” Wonsik smiles, and when Hongbin smiles back Wonsik’s heart breaks into a million pieces, strewn all over the floor.

They eat their jam sandwiches in silence in the kitchen, the sudden height difference between them startling and disconcerting. Hongbin is standing closer than he needs to be, close enough for Wonsik to reach out and put an arm around him. He doesn’t.

“Have you come up with anything? Why the three of you specifically are affected?”

“No,” Hongbin sighs, chewing the last piece of his bread. “Why couldn’t all of us have been turned into girls, though? I feel like I’d be less panicky if that had happened.”

“I make a terrible girl,” Wonsik says immediately, cringing. “My face really doesn’t suit it. But you-”

And there it is. Wonsik clamps his mouth shut, immediately afraid he’s gone and done what he was so scared he would do – Hongbin is staring up at him with an unreadable expression, and Wonsik doesn’t know if he should try to explain or keep his mouth shut.

“I mean,” he tries after a painful pause. “You’re beautiful generally, so. You’re beautiful either way. I’m… not.”

“You’re talking as if it’s a good thing, because you think I’m going to stay like this,” Hongbin replies bitterly. “Why, do you think I’m pretty enough to debut in a girl group, then? Are you going to fall in love with me because of how pretty a girl I make?”

 _I’m already in love with you._ “I’m sorry, Binnie, I didn’t mean it like that at all,” Wonsik says, heart sinking.

Hongbin scrubs at his face with his hands and walks over to the fridge, opening it and then closing it in a temper. “Why the hell is Taekwoon hyung always finishing my ice cream!”

“We can have a beer instead?” Wonsik suggests tentatively, and warily dares to hope when Hongbin laughs, back still turned to Wonsik.

“Getting drunk at nine a.m. does seem appealing today,” Hongbin muses.

“It’ll be okay, Binnie,” Wonsik tells him, and Hongbin lets out a long breath, finally turning away from the fridge.

“Say that again.”

“It’ll be okay?”

Hongbin walks towards Wonsik and into his arms, Wonsik hoping the overwhelming thundering of his heart isn’t too obvious when Hongbin lays his head on Wonsik’s chest. “Again.”

“It’ll be okay.”

Hongbin’s hair is still the same silky soft Hongbin hair, Hongbin’s scent still the same scent that smells like home to him, and the only difference is that Hongbin now is so much smaller in his arms Wonsik is able to tuck him under Wonsik’s chin. This is everything, everything Wonsik has ever wanted wrapped up in one human being. Hongbin in his arms – whether it’s regular-sized Hongbin or the current-mini version makes no difference – has always felt like the most _correct_ thing in the world, like the planets aligning and flowers blooming in spring and that perfect moment you write lyrics that fit the music and beat exactly, like the syllables have flowed through you from a higher power and it’s just _right_. That’s what it feels like to hold Lee Hongbin.

“Say it again.”

“It’ll be okay.”

*

Sanghyuk swallows and opens his eyes a crack as Jaehwan takes his hands and puts them on his chest – Sanghyuk’s large hands easily cupping a breast each. Jaehwan steps closer and Sanghyuk is intensely aware of how little Jaehwan is wearing – his hyung, the one with the electric smile and ridiculous sense of humour and razor-sharp wit and surprising temper, now in an exciting new package yet still the _same,_ somehow – Sanghyuk can smell Jaehwan’s signature scent.

Jaehwan reaches up to kiss him, pressing against his body, and it’s the barely-disguised desperation Sanghyuk can taste on Jaehwan’s lips that makes him envelop Jaehwan in his arms. It’s curves and softness where he’s used to broad shoulders and flat planes, tiny high-pitched sounds where he’s used to lower whimpers, and it shouldn’t be this easy to pick Jaehwan up – Jaehwan squeals slightly in Sanghyuk’s arms, and shoots him a dirty look.

“You’re having fun, I see,” Jaehwan pouts, and it’s when he wraps his legs around Sanghyuk’s waist that Sanghyuk’s brain goes off the rails. Sanghyuk turns them both around to put Jaehwan down on his desk top, looking at Jaehwan for a long moment before putting his mouth to the little hollow beneath Jaehwan’s jaw and kissing downwards. Jaehwan arches his back, leaning on one hand with the other in Sanghyuk’s hair guiding him towards a nipple and inhaling sharply when Sanghyuk’s tongue rasps over it, sucking lightly and flicking it between his teeth the way he knows Jaehwan likes it.

“Bite,” Jaehwan breathes, and struggles to hold in his moans when Sanghyuk uses teeth. Sanghyuk seals his lips over Jaehwan’s nipple and alternates between sucking and licking, one hand supporting Jaehwan’s lower back and the other massaging the neglected breast, Jaehwan feeling thrill after thrill at Sanghyuk’s big hands on him – even bigger now than before.

He’s wet. He can feel it – the slow swelling between his legs, similar but not quite to how it feels to get an erection, and with tentative fingers he smooths a hand down the front of his panties until he encounters slick heat; the first slide of his fingers against himself sending tendrils of fire through his belly.

“Sanghyuk,” he gasps, and Sanghyuk bites his lip when he pulls away and sees Jaehwan’s hand moving inside his underwear. “Sanghyuk, this is amazing-”

Sanghyuk swallows hard. He’s never been with a woman – only this hyung, and due to his crude inexperience he imagines the basics of sex with a girl can’t be very different from sex with a man, but fuck, he wants to find out if he’s right and what it would feel like to bury himself inside Jaehwan like this. But that’s too dangerous right now – maybe later, maybe if they have the time to get protection – Sanghyuk can’t think, half horrified at himself for wanting to prolong this situation so he can fuck his hyung properly, and half dazed with lust at the sounds Jaehwan’s fingers are coaxing from his pretty mouth.

“Bed, Hyukkie,” Jaehwan gasps out, and Sanghyuk picks him up off the desk none too gently – his erection pressing against the front of Jaehwan’s damp panties and Jaehwan moaning heplessly at the contact – and puts him down in his bed, Jaehwan kicking off the panties and Sanghyuk shrugging quickly out of his shorts and shirt. Jaehwan climbs on top of him, straddling his hips, and Sanghyuk has no time to think before Jaehwan lifts his hips and slides down the length of Sanghyuk’s hard cock, his slickness making the slide easy and Sanghyuk’s eyes cross. Jaehwan tries this a few more times, cheeks flushing pink with pleasure, before he sets up a rhythm, rubbing himself on Sanghyuk’s cock this way, and soon both their pants are mingling with the sounds of how wet Jaehwan is as he works his hips, Sanghyuk’s fingers digging into his skin.

“If you’re going to come, tell me,” Jaehwan breathes, and lifts up once more, taking hold of Sanghyuk’s cock and sinking down on it. Sanghyuk chokes back a cry, hands freezing on Jaehwan’s hips.

“Hyung, no,” he protests, voice cracking even as Jaehwan takes him all the way in, wet and hot and mindblowing.

“Just a little bit,” Jaehwan gasps out, moving experimentally up and down. “ _Fuck_ , Hyukkie. You will never know how good this feels.”

Sanghyuk throws an arm over his eyes, biting his lip so hard he imagines he can taste blood – Jaehwan is so tight – differently tight from usual; softer – and Sanghyuk doesn’t know how he’s supposed to hold on like this, his control hanging by a thread when all he wants to do is flip them over and pound into Jaehwan, watching his breasts bounce with each deep thrust. Jaehwan delivers him in the next minute, however, thankfully – coming off his cock and going back to grinding against him, hips moving more desperately and breath coming harsher.

“Sanghyuk,” Jaehwan pants, one hand curled tight in Sanghyuk’s hair and the other clenched around a pillow. “Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk, _Sanghyuk-_ ”

Jaehwan abruptly stills against him, entire body tense and trembling, gulping in deep breaths. His hands eventually let go of Sanghyuk’s hair and the pillow as he flops off Sanghyuk’s body and down onto the mattress next to him, eyes still closed and chest heaving.

Sanghyuk doesn’t even think – one, two pulls on his cock and he’s coming too over his own stomach, eyes on the deep flush in Jaehwan’s cheeks and the sound of his name in Jaehwan’s fervent voice like a prayer in his head. Jaehwan doesn’t open his eyes for the longest time, even when Sanghyuk presses a soft kiss to his temple.

“Hyung?” Sanghyuk ventures, and Jaehwan sighs.

“I’m watching the last of the fireworks, Hyukkie.”

“Fireworks?”

Jaehwan slowly opens his eyes, and there is wonder in them.

“Sanghyuk, if I never turn back into a man, at least I know that this is one thing I’ll be able to enjoy for the rest of my life. Guys have _nothing_ on girl orgasms.”

*

Hakyeon ends up having to get the master key from his own drawers to gain access to Taekwoon’s room after Taekwoon ignores his knocking for ten minutes straight. He knows this may be pushing it, but Taekwoon has always rolled his emotions up into a tight ball – the emotions that matter, the intense vivid ones – and kept them hidden deep whether or not that helps them to bloom or enables them to start eating away at his heart. Taekwoon is highly distressed, that much is obvious, and Hakyeon is worried.

Taekwoon is curled up on his bed, facing away from the door, when Hakyeon enters. Hakyeon quietly locks the door again behind him, Taekwoon refusing to acknowledge his presence.

Hakyeon sits down on the bed behind Taekwoon and lays a careful hand on his shoulder. “Taek.”

“Don’t touch me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you like this,” Hakyeon says, trusting his instincts and is rewarded when he can feel Taekwoon tense underneath his hand.

“You’re not disgusting, or comical. We don’t think you look ugly or weird. You’re still the Taekwoon we know. You just look different for now, but that doesn’t mean anything. You’re still you inside.”

Hakyeon thinks back to four years earlier – Taekwoon, highly self-conscious, highly insecure, unable to cope with the attention or being put on the spot, the constant public eye and spotlight and scrutiny – and imagines all the immense progress of the last four years undone in just one night now that Taekwoon’s woken up in an unfamiliar body he has not made his peace with.

“I don’t know how-” Taekwoon starts, frustrated, and Hakyeon doesn’t need him to finish.

“It’s okay,” Hakyeon soothes. “Just don’t be ashamed of yourself.”

Taekwoon sighs. “I look ridiculous.”

Hakyeon firmly rolls him over onto his back and Taekwoon’s hands fly to his face to cover it, Hakyeon having a job of it prying his fingers away.

“Idiot,” he says, though the fond tinge in his voice spoils the effect. “You look fine. Pretty almond eyes. Skin anyone would be jealous of. Full lips. Nice nose. You look the same, honestly, just more – softer? Sweeter? Even your voice is the same. You look the same!”

“I don’t look the same,” Taekwoon moans, clapping his hands once more to his face. “I don’t even make a pretty girl. Once the shock wears off the kids are going to have one more thing to torture me about-”

“You mean the kids, two of whom are _also_ girls?” Hakyeon asks with a meaningfully raised eyebrow. “You try being a girl with Jaehwan’s nose.”

“Binnie’s very pretty,” Taekwoon says stubbornly, and Hakyeon rolls his eyes.

“Okay, Miss Korea, exactly what is it that you want?”

Taekwoon hits him, and Hakyeon hits him back immediately, then smooths back Taekwoon’s hair from his forehead.

“Hakyeon, get me out of this mess,” Taekwoon begs helplessly. “I don’t want to be a girl. Jaehwan and Binnie could adapt, I suppose – but I’m too – I can’t. I can’t do this. I can’t take – people staring-”

“This isn’t forever,” Hakyeon says, with more confidence than he feels. “You’re going to turn back.”

“When?”

“Soon.”

“But when?”

“The more you ask the longer it will take.”

Taekwoon subsides with a grumble.

“Do you trust me or not?”

Taekwoon nods – of course it’s yes, one of the truest constants of his life.

“Then don’t worry. And you’re not staying in your room the whole day, either. You’re supposed to make us lunch later.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Extenuating circumstances.”

“Don’t be a little shit,” Hakyeon tells him blithely, and Taekwoon breaks into a small smile at him; familiar and toothy.

*

The next day begins with screaming once more – but less terrified and more ecstatic.

Taekwoon rushes out of his room and barges into Jaehwan’s, violently shaking him awake and crowing at the sight of very firmly male-Jaehwan; Jaehwan awakes with a start, staring at Taekwoon, and immediately grabs his crotch.

“Oh, you’re back,” he says, still holding his family jewels and flopping back onto his pillows in relief – and then slight disappointment.

Taekwoon then opens Wonsik’s room door to find Wonsik spooning Hongbin in his bed, Sanghyuk still dead to the world in his and snoring lightly. Wonsik’s face is buried in Hongbin’s neck, one arm carefully draped over Hongbin’s waist. Taekwoon stops, taking in Hongbin’s shorter hair, boyish jaw, boyish calves, boyish feet, and hesitates before closing the door on them once more. They can find out on their own.

Hakyeon is already awake when Taekwoon bursts into his room to present himself, and Hakyeon rolls over and presses his face into his blankets in what Taekwoon assumes is a rush of emotion.

Hakyeon gives him an emotional thumbs-up. “Good job,” he says, voice muffled first by the blankets and then by Taekwoon’s shoulder when he climbs out of bed to give Taekwoon a tight hug. “Thank _god_.”

Breakfast that morning is a lively affair – Hakyeon orders in, thinking they can use a little celebration after the fraught emotions of the previous day, and they’re halfway through their noodles when Wonsik starts laughing to himself.

“Imagine if it’s me, Hakyeon hyung and Hyukkie next who wake up tomorrow as girls,” he grins, and at Hakyeon’s death glare the grin dies on his lips.

“Please don’t joke about such things,” Hakyeon warns sternly. “If tomorrow I wake up with tits, Wonsik, I swear to god-”

“You’d look good anyway!” Wonsik protests.

“I _know_ I’d look good, that’s not the point! Do you think I can handle the stress of us waking up on random mornings switching genders back and forth?” Hakyeon throws his dirty tissues at Wonsik, and their ensuing tissue battle distracts everyone from the Look Sanghyuk darts Jaehwan’s way, leaving his cheeks slightly pink after.

“You have the best legs for it, anyway,” Hongbin says, running a teasing hand up Wonsik’s thigh, and Wonsik does nothing for the next five minutes but blush into his bowl.

“All’s well that ends well,” Hakyeon mutters, and Taekwoon wholeheartedly agrees. “All of you shut up and eat your damn noodles.”

*


End file.
